


in black for the wake

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Dark, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their dark cell; this dirty floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in black for the wake

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request by a friend.

He couldn’t see the hand in front of his face but he could see Aeryn, kneeling over him, her hair a stale and sweaty curtain falling around their faces. Her limbs shook as she took him inside her bruised body, squeezing tight on his cock as she bore down.

John gritted his teeth against the slow burn, hands seizing her hips as she rolled into him. He closed his eyes in their dark cell and made love with his wife on a dirty floor while their child was nearby – Scorpius refused to tell him exactly where – succumbing to heat delirium.


End file.
